Myst Ravenwood
Origin Myst was born Chastity Rose Bernard to an unnamed mother on October 30th, 1798 in New Orleans, Louisiana, right as the Industrial Revolution began to boom. Her father, James Gregory Bernard held little interest in the girl who had been left behind at the tender age of 3. Instead of raising her on his own or selling her off, he left that to the ladies who tended to the patrons of his brothel, who preferred to call the child Titania or Tani for short after the fairy queen in Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. Ever the curious child, Tani took a great interest in the machines and gadgets that were created to makes lives easier. She was often left on her own due to the various activities that went on around her. Rather than sending her off to a factory, James, the ever smart, but dirty business man decided that the young girl could provide to him a splendid profit once she came of the right age. Hearing about the Rome Flower Auctions (a place where women auction off their virginity) he decided to host one of his own, including his own daughter only rather than allow her to have the winnings, he decided he would keep the money for himself after losing a large amount due to the War of 1812. At the tender age of 17 on January 10th, 1815 after the war had ended, Tani found herself standing on a stage dressed in virginal white, unaware that a particular vampire pirate, Gunn Shepard, was in attendance. After having been purchased by him, she found herself enticed by his danger, charismatic demeanor and the tales of his adventures in the world outside of the brothel she had called home for so long. Gunn too decided to keep her not only to feed off of from time to time, but because her wit and knack for technology no matter how knew fascinated him. Tani, having no desire to return to the brothel didn’t mind staying with him as he used her to satiate whatever appetite he had the urge to quench. The Embrace It wasn’t until a hot summer on July 10th, 1821 did Gunn decide he wanted to keep Tani around for longer than he originally intended. After an encounter with a Tremere by the name of Lucian Debreau within the gather, it was decided by Gunn, the Prince Cicero and Lucien, that Tani would be embraced that evening. The change went smoothly and Tani found herself a newly turned Tremere. Gunn decided to stay put allowing Lucien enough time to teach Tani everything she needed to know about being a Tremere. it wasn't long after that the pirate decided to head to a new town, bringing Tani with him for the adventure. Satisfied with her changed 'lifestyle' she decided to change her name to Myst Ravenwood as a sign of a new beginning. Despite the trials and tribulations she faced with her new turn in life, Myst devoted herself to learning as much about technology as she could and in turn, became an effective technomancer. Her skills as time went on provided to be invaluable to Gunn as they went about their days finding the next big thrill. Chicago Myst traveled around with Gunn for a long while enjoying a lavish lifestyle with the abundance of money that the pirate had obtained. Life was never dull, and if it did, Gunn was quick to decide a change was needed, packing up and moving onto the next adventure, sometimes with no notice ahead of time. She didn’t mind, and never grew tired of new sights and experiences. It wasn’t until they arrived in Chicago, Illinois on Feb. 2, 1920 did the two vampires find a place to call home. Gunn set up an underground prostitution ring with Myst’s assistance. By this time, she had grown used to her companion’s mood swings ranging from calm and peaceful to downright sadistic and brutal. She learned how to gauge his demeanor and what to do to defuse any potentially hazardous behaviors. At least, those that threatened her well being. Often, she used alcohol or sex to ease him from going overboard in his slipping sanity. On March 12th, 1925 Gunn and Myst met the third member of their group, Sylas Smith, A.K.A. The Doctor. He had been working on medical experiments as a hobby, trying to formulate medicines for vampires. Meanwhile he worked as a night surgeon. Gunn met the man during a gather meeting, when Sylas had gone to the Prince to introduce himself, and become acknowledged. The fact that he was Cappadocian left many of the gather nervous, but only seemed to peak Gunn’s interest. He pursued the man and eventually convinced him to join his fold. Though not without much persuasion on his part. Myst was intrigued by the new man, but kept her secrets to herself. It took several decades, before either of the introverts warmed up to each other. By the time they did, Gunn however, decided he was bored and left the two alone for several years. Seattle After Gunn returned, the trio traveled around for a while, much to the Doctor’s disdain. Myst however, enjoyed changes in scenery, having always loved travel and seeing new technology. Eventually they settled roots in Seattle on October 5th, 1970. The 70’s were a great time for Gunn. It was when his addiction for drugs of any kind began to soar. The ‘free love’ was a convenient excuse for him to exploit the college crowd. His charming personality and good looks were no match for the already stoned twenty year olds. As a drug dealer, (thanks to the Doctor’s chemistry skills) Gunn managed to keep a whole herd and exploit their blood to other vampires. All with the Prince’s permission. The humans never knew of their time as blood donors, the lapse of time being blamed on the drug usage. It was a great investment that earned the trio plenty of wealth to sit comfortably on for some time. Every few years they brought it back into play again, earning more assets and favors. Though it wasn’t long until Gunn grew tired of the city and left again without any warning, leaving Myst alone with nothing more than a note stating he was bored and leaving with The Doctor on a particularly rainy day on Oct. 13, 2014. Having grown proficient in technomancy, Myst began her hunt for her two companions, though it wasn’t hard to figure out what happened. Gunn, in his need for change, had forced Sylas into leaving with him after having slipped a tip to the authorities regarding The Doctor’s evening activities. Saint Augustine Myst arrived in Saint Augustine on Nov 1, 2014 after a long car trip. It took her little effort to locate the Doctor who informed her of the goings on with the city, as well as the gather and Gunn. That evening she made her acquaintance with the Prince and the Gather. Having been welcomed, she decided to call the fascinating city her new home. Personality As an introverted Tremere, Myst only keeps to those she trusts. Gunn, who she has remained loyal to due to mutual respect despite his flighty and spontaneous nature and Sylas, who shares her need for for moments alone, are her two strongest bonds. Myst is usual good-natured. It takes a lot to push her over the edge, but rather than get into a physical altercation, she will find other means to make those who cross her pay. Appearance Myst ever the chameleon has gone through a lot of appearance changes throughout the years. Without the use of hair dye, contact lenses or wigs, the 5’6 technomancer is a green eyed brunette who prefers a more unearthly shade of green. Currently she has gone with long purple hair and is going with a punk style, complete with dark makeup, arm warmers, interesting looking tights or hose, leaning more towards a lot of black. She has several tattoos as well as piercings in her ears. Category:Characters Category:Tremere